Dishonored
by lumely
Summary: Ignorant to one another, unaware of the fate strings. Light will rise during the coming of dark. One will ask for forgiveness, the other will beg for help.
1. Chapter 1

_Fire was all he could feel, ash was all he could taste, foreign tropical air was all he could smell._

"...okay..."

The blurry vision of shadowy trees to be given a filter of orange begin to become clear.

"...wake..."

A familiar voice of a young man.

"Ro..."

Who?

"Please..."

Now a young girl's voice became noticed, along with the shaking of his body.

"Roman..."

Him?

"ROMAN PLEASE WAKE UP!" The two voices shouted in unison.

Green eyes open up as to slowly take in his surroundings. A simple apartment located in the industrial part of Vale for him and his partner after a recent spree of crimes. All he could do was lay there and let the feeling of sweat run down his face. The only other thing that he could do was look over at his clock that told him the time was a little past eleven at night. Removing the cover he slept with he stood up and made his way to thee bathroom. Flicking on the light he forced himself to look in the mirror. It wasn't the void scar that covered his face, the black mark that ran down the left side of his nose up to the eyebrow, made himself hate it. It was the man. The man, who was once a hero to a place far from here. A weapon of destruction and savior to humanity and allies. Now a thief, murderer, a criminal. Once an honorable Tenno, now just a bastard man. Tenno Roman, now just the adopted name of Roman Torchwick. Looking away and leaving the bathroom momentarily, he gathered his clothing and took a moment to start the shower. Stepping in a second later, he felt the cold water hit him. To him the water calmed him every time he had that dream, when he relived the moment when he found himself and his team stranded on this world.

His team, his brother and sisters, his family. Here because of him, because he couldn't wait for backup at the Kuva Fortress, so they came to his rescue only to get blown up in a solar rail that sent them rocketing into the deep void of space. To end up on a planet that supported life very similar to them. Two destroyed Orbiters, one nonoperational Orbiter and one unable to break orbit. Stuck in the land known as Menagerie. That was when they stuck out of luck. Neo, Hei 'Junior', and Kali and him, now lost to the Lotus. As the water ran from the shower head, he could still hear the voice of the Lotus, telling him not to chase Teshin into the fortress. But of course, he didn't listen. So focused on answers he forgot what he was dealing with.

Shaking his thoughts he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Dressing himself in his normal attire except down to the jacket and signature bowler's hat, he set to his mirror once more. Opening and closing the mirror he held a makeup box. For some time he set himself to cover his blackened scar. Years of practice helped him master the cover up and match the face paint to his skin tone, easily covering it up. When Roman finished, he took off to retrieve his partner in crime.

When he walked into the living room he took notice to the black leather couch. The small form of Neo was asleep across it. In her form, her scroll was clutched tightly to her. No doubt another late night of talking with Kali, or writing those...exotic books. She was the first partner in his fire team, the Titania and Mirage user met him after he 'accidentally' sent a Grineer command ship on a collision course into the sun. They quickly became best of friends when the common interest of causing mayhem for both the Grineer and Corpus was one of their interests. Roman reached over and shook Neo gently, just enough to cause her to stir. The pink and brown haired woman looked up through tried eyes that only asked why he had awoken her.

"I know the couch is comfortable, but I think the bed is a better place for you to sleep." Roman said. Neo stood up and stretched out. Popping the joints and letting out a silent yawn as she made her way to her room. Roman took a seat in now emptied leather seat and pulled out his scroll. Checking the news for any form of criminals, that wasn't him, that needed to be brought down. He may have dishonored himself, but there is always a chance for redemption. As he read he could only see events of previous days. Faunas rallies turning into riots, White Fang causing trouble, Roman Torchwick still at large, and decline in dust sales.

"My my, lovely Miss Lavender. You certainly do get around to keep everyone informed." Roman spoke to no one. He couldn't draw too much attention, not to him, no. He didn't want his warframes to be discovered. Of all the years they have lived here, if there was one thing that they were good at, was keeping their warframes from public eye. Well almost. They had one trusted man, and he was the husband of Kali.

Ghira Belladonna, the man who fell for an alien who could kill him easily. When a Grimm invasion threaten to take over the land. Their original mission was to survive and hide all traces of them, it changed to saving people. As years went by and before he knew it, Kali was pregnant. And for the first time, Roman wouldn't have regretted killing someone who wasn't infested, Corpus, or Grineer. Ghira was an honest man, trying to change the world for the better. But when a former friend made him step down and watch what he built turn in to a nightmare, he was welcomed with open arms. Sienna Khan, Ghira's childhood friend, took over the White Fang and turned them into monsters. Something they wouldn't let go. But to protect Kali and his new unofficial niece he could only watch and get exiled from their new home.

Roman once again shook the memories from his head and focused on his task. Finding criminals and shutting them down, permanently if need be. As he looked closer he finally found what he was looking for.

 _Search continues for eight missing teenagers._

As he began to pour over the information he began to formulate possibilities of finding them Junior was a good source, keeping his ear to the ground for him. But when Roman uprooted the criminal empire and made himself king. New comers were often hard to find, the only equal power was the White Fang. As he read there was a interesting line he read.

 _Possibility of human and Faunas trafficking gangs. Last know location was Industrial Vale._

"Right here in my backyard huh? Can't believe I didn't see this." he grumbled. He got up from the seat and made his way to his room. Flinging open his closet, He moved the ridiculous collection of the same style jackets out of the way and flipped open a panel. Pressing the combination into the keypad, the wall slid open. In the small space stood the metaphorical hand to his will. A golem, with a capability to manipulate and disrupt the space-time continuum. One machine that takes after a gentleman appearance. A long tail coat with a top hat. Black as the main color and white as the detail with blue energy flowing through it. Limbo, the master of the Rift.

"Let's go make something right." If one would look close enough, they would see the warframe surge with power as a reponse. A moment later Roman focused himself into it. Transference, something he learned when Teshin threw him into the Second Dream. Closing his eyes and letting himself into the warframe, he could feel the sudden influence of power crash around him. Opening his eyes a second later he could see the world, through the eyes of his warframe. Now he armed himself, leaving behind Melodic Cudgel. He grabbed his Sybaris rifle, his silenced Lex and his first ever weapon, a simple staff by the name of Bo. Walking back to the living room he grabbed his scroll. Checking it, he turned around and stopped. Only to see Neo there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Roman simply pulled up the news on his scroll and showed it to Neo. The short woman let out a huff and gave the scroll back to him.

"I'll be fine Neo." Roman said in an attempt to reassure her. She pulled out her scroll and typed

' _I know that,I wish you would let me know when you would do things like this. I want to help.'_

"This is just a simple scouting mission, I am going to head out and attempt to get some scroll interceptions or see if something is up." Roman said. "Besides, you're tired. I can see it. You spend so much time talking to Kali, or writing that smut. You're losing sleep."

' _It is not smut, it is a new generation of stories for a forgotten genre!'_ She stomped angrily.

"I'm teasing you, you're an adult. But get some rest Neo. I'll be back." He finished. Before he could move his way to a nearby window he felt Neo hug him. He wrapped the warframes arms around her. They let go and Roman moved to open the window. Which then he leaped out into the night.

/*/

Alone in a large house in the Faunas lands of Menagerie, sat a cat faunas, peaceful and kneeling down in front of two golden and beautiful pair of golden claws. Three bladed weapons were the Venka Prime, a signature weapon of Valkyr Prime which stood across from her in it's white and golden glory. One would think she was sleeping, but in truth was meditating. She focused to find a sense of void in the world, not to travel back to where she came, but to protect the husband that accepts her true nature and misguided daughter. The void was weak, but there, only to be out done by the amount of Aura that surrounded the land she now called home.

Kali Belladonna, a caring mother, a friendly person, and a viscous killer if need be. When they crash landed in Menagerie, she was the only one at the time who was able to fit in due to her mutation from the Zariman Ten Zero, her feline ears. It was a mystery to the Tenno why certain ones received these mutations while other had void scars or nothing at all.

With Ghira away at a meeting with Council of Menagerie, she had her privacy. She sighed, same result, a different day. Always the same, no matter where she is, the void was weak. That was good, no fissures to allow Orokin drones through. She once again focused on the golden white warframe in front of her. Unlike the other warframes she had, this one was her commonly used one for her own reasons. Valkyr was the one that survived the damn Shadow Stalker, the one that help Roman escape the fortress, the one that Ghira discovered. While Ghira might not be able to truly understand what she had been through, he understood enough to not dig deeper than what her and the others were comfortable with. Suffice to say, he got that when Kali announced that she was carrying Ghira's child.

When the sudden rush of power came to a stand still, Kali opened her eyes to see through Valkyr. Void power came to her command through the vessel to only wait in dormant stasis. The power calling out in bottled rage to be released, a negative emotion that served for a greater good. She simply picked up the venka gauntlets, equipped them. Then set to her destination.

Chieftain of the village was known for his slightly larger than usual house. This house was built by the four tenno and Ghira, not to display his importance, but to hide their secret. Passing through the estate, she made her way to the office. The office held a simple heavy desk surrounded by bookshelves clutter with papers, books, and past trophies accumulated over the years. Simply lifting up a small panel a key pad waited for her. After putting in the correct code, two bookshelves shifted to reveal a elevator door. Stepping into the small compartment, the elevator began to drift downwards. It came to a stop, then the doors opened.

Upon entering sat the Jerry rigged dojo. A very big cavern with the foundries, modding station, weapon storage, somatic links and several makeshift laboratories for research on specific topics. Most importantly, where the others had stored the remaining warframes. These were the parts scavenged off the crashed ships. To move these items here took a while, but paid off when Ghira became the leader of Menagerie . While two remained intact, one was unable to break orbit and the other was grounded. To have these things still working was a great blessing, they were lucky. Very, very lucky. But only so much could be done from the resources that they had when they crashed.

In the middle sat four desks, each one for them to plan out their own missions and pour over any information they deemed a necessity. Her desk sat alone along with others not used in very long time, gathering dust in the gray and pearl white alien building.

Quickly deciding to store the Valkyr to her rightful place along with her others, Banshee Prime and . She walked to her desk, on it sat pictures. Kali smiled, there sat several. one of each person in their younger years. Roman, Neo, Junior, Ghira, and a baby Blake. Surrounding one larger photo of them all, with Kali holding a sleeping Blake embraced by her husband, surrounded by her fellow Tenno, her family before they painted themselves as criminals. She would always visit these when she needed a wishful reminder.

She may play the innocent mother, but she had shed enough blood of White fang and racist humans to protect her family. They would never hurt anyone in a warframe though. A hard pill she swallowed every day. She wish she could explain to her daughter who she was, but she is long gone. Blake labeled her and Ghira as cowards and ran off with Sienna Khan.

"Operator! I did not hear you! I was busy scanning for void like you requested. Please forgive- _**mY useleSs SeLF**_ \- me." an electronic voice broke through.

"Ordis it is fine, did you find anything?" she chuckled to him.

"Zero spikes of void energy, Operator Kali."

"No news is good news Ordis."

"Of course Operator."

She staired at the photos a little longer, mainly at the small portion of Blake. Kali wasn't mad at Blake, she wasn't disappointed either. That would be hypocritical, she did the same exact thing to the Lotus when she was younger, trying to save Roman from the Kuva Fortress. Leading to a malfunctioning solar rail, and on a beautiful planet known as Remnant. A potential lost world of Orokin void experiments if the Faunas were any indication. After all some of the children from the Zariman Ten Zero were mutated with animal parts.

Blake's mind was poisoned by Sienna's ideology of humans A]and what was right and wrong.. So Blake ran with him calling Ghira and her cowards. She didn't like that, so the mother hunted for her daughter, and by the time she confronted Sienna, Blake was long gone. Kali made sure Sienna would remember the ire he had instilled on himself, with three long scars across the face, cutting from the top right down to the bottom left. A reminder if he ever showed his face around Menagerie again. A reminder about what she would do to him because he took Blake away.

She wondered what was happening her her right now. But she would need a lead.

/*/

Hei 'Junior' Xiong didn't enjoy being his mask, none of them did, except Kali of course. When Ghira found out everything, Junior was ready to kill him, then to discover she was pregnant with his kid. It took Roman and Neo to beat him down to stop his rampage. For a man that was tanner than Junior, he sure looked a little paler that day. But as the years grew on and Neo, Roman and himself became more well known in the underground, they distance themselves from her. It was a price to pay, Junior and Ghira grew to respect one another. Kali even had him babysit Blake every now and again. That once ended when Junior tried to go for a normal life and ended up helping Roman out of a tight spot with Atlas.

Thus him becoming a black market informant, mainly for Roman. Despite the many rumors about Roman and Neo's spree. It was tame to what the people they took down did.

"You try your best Roman, but the Zenurik way isn't for you." he grumbled. He could feel his power flow through him, the reflection of a glass reveled his gray eyes shine a bright reddish orange. A few breaths later he calmed down, he hated when people would threaten his so called family. He came close to a single man genocide when the White fang threaten Kali, Ghira and Blake, only to be pacified when Ghira passed leadership to a much more aggressive leader with a hell of a more violent approach. He could feel sympathy for the Faunas though, when he was still a slave for the Orokin, there was only so much abuse they could take. He may not be disfigured or mutated by the void, but the scars he received were enough to remind him of his origin.

He was responsible for building his bar from the ground up. To hide the only capable Orbiter and what ever else they needed. He learned why the building was so cheap later, when he discovered that it was located in a shady part of town. Thus allowing more info to flow to him. Junior didn't mind it too much when it was criminal after criminal to be targeted. But it soon just became rumors about Roman and the White Fang, much of which he had history with. Personal history.

Currently the bar was running at full swing right now. With guests with their hot or handsome dates dancing widely on the floor and his men keeping an eye out for people causing trouble and skipping tabs. The night slowly dragged on with occupants leaving and coming in it was quiet peaceful until a little blonde kid came in. The kid wore a black hoodie with his hood pulled up, Junior assumed he was just another junkie or a wanna be thug.

"I'm looking for Junior." the kid said. Junior put the glass he was cleaning down. The music and people drown out as he focused in on his figure, he noticed his sword and sheath.

"Who wants to know?" Junior asked as he leaned in a little closer to him. "If you're here for drugs or service...get out."

"What! No, no it's- it is not like that I swear. I just need something else." He frantically replied back. Junior eyed him suspiciously for a moment, he was gonna humor this. "I just need some forged transcripts. I hear- I know you can do it. I can pay you." The blonde boy finished as he fumbled at his pockets. Where he pulled out a really thick wad of lien and placed it on the bar top with a satisfying thud. "Transcripts to Beacon Academy." Junior looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" was all he could ask.

"I want to be a huntsmen. I want to help people." " was all he replied. A naieve goal in this world, but a pure one at most. Junior took notice that the kid finally looked at him back. Piercing blue eyes and a mop of blonde showed no fear or regret. Just a pure sense of determination. The same as green eyes that he saw a long time ago from a brother.

 _'I am going to Beacon, I'll become a huntsmen to help the people of this world.'_

Junior snapped back to reality when the boy waved a hand in front of his face. Junior slapped it away and the boy flinched.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. So is this enough?"

Junior hummed and laughed a little as he picked up the wad. He unfurled it and began counting. He stopped when he hit a thousand. He could take all his cash and lessen the pain of being jumped, but the school doesn't start for another month. This kid obviously was prepared to bribe his way in. Junior decided to take nothing. He handed the wad back. The kids eyes looked defeated .

"Not enough then? I can do some work for you, I'll do anything please." The blonde kid begged.

"Stop. Look I'll help you, you remind me of a friend, same look of determination to do the right thing." The kid's eyes shined as his smile began to grow. "But, I don't care for any reason you may have, personal, metaphorical or any of that bullshit.", Junior went on. "I am owed a favor by the gy who does it, and he is rolling in cash."

"Thank you so much, I'll find a way-"

"Shut up." Junior told him. The blonde haired kid stopped talking. "What's your name?"

"Jaune Arc."

"Okay Jaune, be back here by next week. I should have it then."

"Thank you."

"And one more thing." Jaune looked at him one more time. "Get out."

Jaune scrambled from his seat and hurried for the exit. The kid was smart enough to keep his hood on and know he was not welcomed back until he was required to. While Junior maintained a stoic face on the outside, he had a very big soft spot. Kids like Jaune who were willing to go so far to become someone for a greater good wad admirable. Junior and his family were like that, when they crash landed in Menagerie. After having to steal food from those people to survive, they did all they could to make up for it. Essentially turning the settlement from a colony to a functioning city. Granted it struggled, but it was in much better condition than what they once found it.

They would've like to see it grow and help, but Sienna had different plans. Sienna threatened Kali and Ghira with his followers of extremist, essentially putting Blake in danger. Unless Ghira passed leadership to him, there would be consequences. Sienna changed the very foundation that Ghira had founded, all torn apart by a friend turn enemy. The now faunas extremist group exiled the three humans off the island, resulting in the younger tennos to find a way to survive. Thus beginning the hope that Roman would do good for the world by being a huntsmen, thus beginning his downfall. Many mistakes were made but they were in too deep, so they just embraced it.

First riding the gangs from vale that plagued the underground, then to keep them powerless as Roman held the spot of king. Nobody made a move, nobody said a word, and nobody did anything if they did value their life. There were those who did challenge them, eventually succumbed to Neo. Sadly having to take the hard pill of dog eat dog.

Junior shook the memories fro his head and carried on with his business. Soon enough the night became a blur, occupants leaving till the club became empty, counting money and handing out payments, saying goodbye to the twins, and locking up. His finish was far from over. As he closed he went for a cellar, which held the Vale dojo branch, if it were to be called that.

Hidden beneath the club, only accessible by code lies the make shift base. An enormous room that expands Just long enough to hide the only Orbiter capable of flight. Where the other warframes of Roman, Neo and his wait, collecting dust until they are used. They waited in a single line, like statues to show power. Starting with Roman's Chroma, followed by an empty space where Limbo would sit. Next in the order was Neo's. Her Mirage warframe equipped with a Lucra syandana that she ripped off a high ranking Corpus board member. Then stood her Titania, mischievous to match her own personality. Next came his only warframe, the only one to survive the crash. Rhino Prime, standing with its glory. With the Champion Sigil of the Steel Meridian over the left part of the chest plate.

For now Junior did not occupy the time reminiscing over the frames and the memories they held. For no he occupied that time working on the boy's forged transcripts. The reason why they worked so well wasn't that they held any outstanding achievements, but the fact there were actual records to be backed up. He was currently working with the Cephalon Monty of the ship. They spent several minuets creating a false back story for Jaune, about which combat school he went to, where he grew up and what his noticeable traits were. And they would be backed up, fake records planted into the school he 'came' from. That was the glory about everything being digitalized.

It was over as soon as it began, tenno technology being superior in the form of hiding and hacking. Everything the hidden tennos held had a form of tenno technology in it. Even down to their scrolls. Allowing them to do much more things than regularly possible. Junior was about to call it a niht when his scroll went off.

"This is Hei." he said

"Hei, it is me Tuskon." A male voice came from the other side.

"Hello Tuskon, are you calling about the favor I owe you?" Junior asked. He didn't have time for a casual conversation, sleep was calling

"Yeah, look I need some forged transcripts," Really again?! "It isn't for me, I have a family member that ne-wants to get into Beacon, she is a real good fighter and everything. The problem is..." Tuskon trailed off.

"Yes,spit it out Tuskon, use your words."

"She doesn't exactly have a past, she is a survivor of the wilds.," Tuskon finished. Doesn't Beacon have exams for kids like those, and placement programs or those who can't make it? But the favor is a favor.

"Alright, I need her name, it is a she right?"

"It is, she's got the equipment and everything," weird way of putting it but okay. "Her name is..." For the next second, became the longest moment ever perceived by anyone's mind "Blake Belladonna." Junior froze in his tracks. Kali's daughter? No this is all a coincidence.

"Hey, Junior you still there?" Tuskon interrupted.

"Wha- yeah yeah, just got distracted with something, what was her name again?"

"Blake Belladonna, need me to spell it?" Tuskon asked,the small hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No, no. But I do need a picture of her, for the transcripts of course." Now Junior was usually to be the one to be calm and be the longest to anger, despite the way he presents himself. But now he was sweating and his heart was racing a mile a minuet. It was no secret that when Kali contacted them about Blake's disappearance, they searched frantically for her but never found her. Only for Kali to tell them that Sienna had taken her with him to train her. And they couldn't do anything, Sienna would kill Blake if they came after him. A second later a picture message popped up on his screen. He opened it. For him the world stopped, and then it spun up. The picture held Blake, long black hair, a little black bow, she was so much bigger than when she once as when she was a baby.

"Thanks Tuskon, I'll be on it."

"Thanks, you helped out a suffering kid very much."

 _'No Tuskon, you helped out a suffering family very much.'_

He would kiss Tuskon if he could, this- this was a long time search that was closed on them, re opened and solved. By a good man who wante- wait.

 _"What did he mean by family member?"_ Then another thought struck him _"What the_ _ **fuck**_ _did he mean by 'right equipment' ?"_

He had to let everyone know immediately.

/*/

A dark night in an oriental house, as every light was off the wind blew against the structure oh so steadily. The shadows from the trees poured in through the windows, casting shapes of grotesque claws threatening to rip through the house like paper. Alone in a small room sat a bed with a cover in the shape of a ball. Through a small cavern made from the occupant, two golden amber eyes watched in fear, not of the shadows but of what it masked. The eyes stared ever so shaking at what it saw. In the corner masked by shadows, a creature stood. The white skin and golden jagged crown looked back, only reflecting the moonlight. A mask of darkness was over its face as it stared back. It stood menacingly, it's sharp claws at it's side posed a feral threat. The threat of absolute dismemberment if she moved. She was scared for her life, her eyes dotted over to the door and back at the thing that occupied the room with her. Her parents would protect her, wouldn't they?

Bolting from the bed to the door she quickly slid it open and slammed it closed behind her, hoping that it was enough to slow the monster down. She ran, the sound of her tiny feet pattering against the wooden floor accompanied by her heavy breathing. She ran, her cat ears folded against her head as she made her way to mommy and daddy's room. She dared not to look back, in fear of that she was not fast enough, she would be gobbled up by the white monster. The halls held no salvation as they made the perilous trek much longer than she liked.

She didn't slow, she didn't stop, she she didn't look behind. She could feel the monster's presence on her back but she still ran. Running until she made it to the room, a sanctuary of comfort. She threw open the door and climbed into the bed. Hiding underneath the cover as she was surrounded by her guardians. She felt her parents stir.

" _Blake…?" her mother said, droopy eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She turned and flicked on a nearby desk lamp. She turned back at the curled up girl. Her head was buried into her knees in a fetal position. Blake felt a warm and gentle hand run through her hair._

" _Blake, are you okay?" Blake only responded by looking up through watery eyes. Sniffing and holding back choking sobs. She was pulled in close to her mother. She felt her warmth as she rested her head on her lap. "What wrong dear?"_

" _The monster was there again...This time it was in my room." Blake said through teary eyes. Blake looked over and saw her father had been woken up through the commotion._

" _Kali...Blake...what's going on?"_

" _Blake had another nightmare." Her mother said, she doesn't know why she put so much emphasis on the word nightmare. Her father stood up and picked Blake up. He held her close. Blake buried her face into his shoulder and started to silently cry._

" _I'll go check it out." she heard her mother say. Time dragged on slowly, as Blake feared the mobster may have gotten her mother. All Blake did was close her eyes and cry._

" _There there little one, daddy is here. There aren't any big bad monsters around." He heard her father's voice boom. Her tears faded away as her mother returned. Smiling ever so like she has always done around Blake. Kindly and lively with enough warmth to survive the cold winter nights. Her father put her down and let Blake lead them to back to her room. When she got there, she saw everything in it's exact place. Every toy, every book, even the covers were still there when she threw them. Not a single scratch or smudge on the floor from where the monster stood._

Her parents tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

" _Now remember Blake, dream." her mother started_

" _Not of what you are, but of what you want to be." Blake finished_

" _Very good, now rest." her mother said. She leaned in and kissed her forehead. She then turned and left the room along side her father. As her parents left and the lights went out she could hear them talking in a hushed whisper._

" _Kali, this is the third time Blake has seen her. Should we be worried?"_

" _No, dear, it's just...Valkyr thinks Blake needs her protection. A constant watching eye."_

" _How do you know, is it the...you know...the magic trick?"_

" _No, I can feel it. Valkyr and the other. They may seem like golems to you...but they are alive."_

" _They won't hurt her, will they?"_

" _No, I am sure of it."_

 _'Who were they talking about?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay ladies, gentlemen and bots that send me per-approved messages for loans. I have been gone for a long time and if you read my bio you'll know why, I'll update it later and PM me so we can talk in real life to see that I am not guilty of stolen valor.**

 **So I've been thinking on the story and some lovely PMs and reviewers did point out a flaw and that is I explained too much already. I will try to keep the steam running and not cause this story to die. While I am aware that I did jump the gun for characters such as Sienna, for the sake of this story she will remain a he, for back story purposes of course. While I am aware of changes made to warframe, I will be using the old Focus system for plot reasons. And yes I write big paragraphs, I will attempt to slow them down.**

 **While in this case, I have been doing some research on some topics such as dealing with physical injury. Each type of injury (I.e Blunt force, stab/cut wound, and gunshot wounds) are different from each other and based on the physiology and psychology of the receiving person , their reaction will be different. Do not get me started on mental wounds and emotional wounds, there is enough back story to portray these characters in a realistic manner. But this is a fanfic, not a damn report.**

 **And Dad said my psychology degree was useless, which he is halfway right, but he's still proud.**

 **Cisco networking provides a good certification though.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your wait, and sorry about about the wait.**

 **/*/**

The night air was peaceful as he jumped from building to building. The surrounding area was nothing but a blur. He stopped when he came to his destination. A CCT transmitter. Due to the amount of buildings sometimes signals weren't strong enough for scrolls to transmit all data as sometimes the data was lost in the metal works. The giant antenna with several dishes protruding out, constantly streaming data, to a hacker, this was a gold mine.

Pulling out his scroll his device was already connected. But a few presses came up with a different system. Emitting a low purple glow, his scroll was connected to the administrative tools of the tower. Tenno technology trumped this world by a large margin. It would take multiple decades if not centuries to catch up. The scroll pulled information of where transmissions were coming from. He narrowed down his search, the small program in the scroll was already narrowing down the data that came in.

Immediately erasing all forms of useless texts beings sent from scroll to scroll, video streams and searches of pornography. No he wasn't after that, if a underground person trafficking ring was smart enough, they would be using encrypted channels. Pulling up data streams from the encrypted channels so far he found was business transactions being handled by banks and loan sharks. That was until he came across a very interesting scroll text thread. Redacted and fractured, made to look like a glitch in the system. He opened it up.

 _Scroll 1. The employees are ready to move. We are located in the truck yard behind Vale's Mighty Metal works._

 _Scroll 2. How many?_

 _Scroll 1. 8, 1 to Atlas dust mines, the other 7 to Vaccuo for their rehabilitation into a new life._

 _Scroll 2. Good we move in 2 hours._

Roman closed his scroll, disconnection him from the tower. The messages were sent to each other mere minuets ago, but he didn't have a lot of time to make a full on plan with this only being some form of intel he had.

 _"Eight hostages and an unknown amount of captors, I'll have to go with what I have."_ Roman thought to himself.

To be honest, these odds weren't exactly something for him to fret over, he has faced worst odds and still came out on top whether it was with his team or by himself. He didn't waste any more time, He lept back into the now cold night.

 _"Using those kids as slaves, no...why?"_ he continued on to himself. He knew all to well what is was like.

The only warmth was his anger burning in himself as he made his way. They didn't need knee caps to live, or thumbs, or limbs, or two kidneys at once.

/*/

Neo was at their safe house, sharpening her Pangolin sword. What Roman had done was nothing unusual, as he did commit these acts from time to time. What concerned her the most was the fact they usually did this together or in pairs and they haven't done something like this in a long time.

With the final sound of a whetstone scraping against the steel she held up the blade. Inspecting the fine sharpness of it, sharp enough to cut through the thickest of Grineer armor. She placed the sword across from her in a perpendicular manner ass she kneeled in front of it. Neo focused her mind reaching out to grasp the void, around her was weak but there was a beacon. Much like aura, where one could reach out and feel another, the void acted the same. The void beacon was one of familiar properties, she could feel something moving farther and farther away, it was Roman.

Unlike aura, which was warm, stable and willing to let you manipulate it. The void was the complete opposite, it was cold, unpredictable and willing to drown you in madness if you weren't able to handle it. With aura the more years you lived, the more you could master it, the void thought, you had to be a child and thrown into it. Adults suddenly thrown in wouldn't survive, only children would. Something about the mind not being completely developed allowed their head to be manipulated and swim with the storm rather than against it.

As she felt Roman move further and further away she reached out again, this time to Junior. He was in his club, below ground in the non-existent basement that was totally not there. Something was off, he was pacing around, worried and unstable. Maybe another bad run of the mill, he probably didn't make enough.

 _'I'll send him some lien to cover the costs that he didn't make.'_ She noted to herself .

She tried once more, but failed this time. Her final target was Kali. While they all may be family in but blood, they were still never the less. They hid things from each other, she knew Kali, she was there when it all happened. She could reach her by scroll but never by void or aura. She knew something was up with her, but she couldn't reach her

She retracted herself from the void. She picked up her sword, unlike her covert umbrella sword, her Pangolin was much more preferred. It was a little bit heavier, much more balanced, and hell of a lot sharper. She took her stance, slowly bring up the blade in her right hand. A quick slash to the right then left. Continuing the momentum with the slash to the left, she let it carry her making a full circle twice with the blade. _Swift Pursuit_ of the _Swooping Falcon_ stance with swords. She brought the sword back to her side, with a quick slash to the right she brought her hand back...only for it to feel lighter. She turned her head slowly to inspect the wall. Only to see the blade has been embedded in the metal support of the building. Luckily the thick steel beam and the aluminum wall sheets stopped the blade from cutting into wires, barely. She pulled the blade out, it was still sharp but her mind wasn't.

Roman was right, she needed sleep.

He would be fine.

/*/

Roman overview of the truck yard was perfect. On top of one of the warehouses after searching for anyone. He saw people patrolling every so often around two trucks. He pulled out a scanner, they showed up with signs of small pistols and large knives.

 _"Really?"_ Roman though to himself. He was expecting large amounts of guards and many patrols. But he chopped it up to having to rescue single operatives who were captured in well armed ships with hundreds of guards. Even the White Fang would put more effort into this. He counted ten armed guards. Moving the scanner around he picked up faint heat signature coming from inside a single truck. It was a mass of of human and/or faunas persons. Two more guards happened to be inside the cab of the truck.

 _"Twelve guards. Easy day."_ he smirked. He jumped from the building and landing softly on the ground, the only sound was that of gravel shifting ever so slightly. He started moving quietly, doing a small step forward his vision changed to that of a grey outline of everything. He stepped into the rift, no he was everywhere and nowhere. He rounded a corner and stopped, quickly transacting himself from the void. From watching the patterns of the guards, he saw which path they would take, never covering each others back, never checking in with each other. They were expecting this to be easy for them.

They made it easy for him.

He raised his bo staff, he swung in a controlled manner. The guard never expected it, as he was KO'd before he could even hit the ground. He may have not been dead but he had a serious concussion, sever brain damage at most. He caught the thug by his leather jacket before his body could hit the ground, the gun hit the ground with a small thud but nobody came to check. He stashed him under the truck for his body could not be found. Eleven to go.

He caught another one who stopped to take a smoke. Bringing his hand over the man's face, he clasped it over his mouth causing the cigarette to crumble and the thug to choke on the lit cherry. He brought him into a head lock, the man struggled until he was passed out. A quick jab o the back of the head for good measure.

He moved to the next truck, jumped on top of it. The sound of crunching gravel filled his ears as he peaked the ledge. Another single guard, he landed on him and punched him. His head snapped back in to the ground again knocking another one out. He picked him up and brought him to the top of the truck. Jumping off he continued his prowl. Quick movements were all that was needed, most of them didn't see or hear him coming.

He continued through out until he was down to six. Four guards near the back of the truck, and two in the cab. He stepped back into the void and lept to the top of the truck. Not a sound or vibration was made. He calmly walked over to the back and looked down.

"Show time gentlemen." he said.

As he lept high into the air, he was out of the rift. With grace he front flipped and brought his staff down. As it made contact with the ground a shock wave was released, causing not only the armed guards to lurch from their position but the truck to lift off the ground a few inches. They noticed the giant figure towering over them. The guards quickly got to their feet and pulled out their pistols and took aim, they fired rapidly. Roman moved, twisting Bo he made the dust rounds deflect away from him and more importantly, the truck and hostages. The sounds of guns were cut of one by one as he twisted himself into the middle of them. Swinging and changing from a high and low stance. Causing one another to shoot each other in shoulders and legs. He swung his staff high on one, connecting with an upper cut and lifting him off the ground, then to slam him into the ground. Spinning his staff at another one in the hips essentially turning it to dust. Twisting his staff he deflected one bullet back to the owner with a follow up swing to the head. He finished off the last one by leaping towards him and jabbing him in the collar bone with a sickening crack.

Two doors slammed as more shots filled the air, this time of automatic weaponry. Bullets hit his shields with petite ignorance as they bounced off. He just stood there Spinning his staff and deflecting the rounds to areas around him. Those that made it through, his shield mods did the work for him. He placed the staff on his back as their weapons clicked empty, he pulled out his silenced lex and pulled the trigger twice at their weapons, taking off one hand each. The heat mod cauterizing the now amputees.

They screamed, he knocked their heads together. He smiled, they slumped.

He spun around and raised his pistol. That was when he noticed the back of the door to the truck was now open, a black masked thug holding a revolver to a girl's head. She couldn't see as a sack was placed over her head.

"Stop right there asshole, one move and I blow her brains all over the ground." he said. Roman remained silent as he observed the other seven behind him, all tied and chained to each other. Muffled crying could be heard from them.

"Let them go." he said

"And why would I do that, this was suppose to be an easy pay until you fucked it up, and now someone's gotta pay." the masked man said.

"Listen kiddo," Roman stated as he kept his pistol trained on him looking for a sign of any hesitation, "I've been doing this for awhile and it always ends the same. I shoot you, you lose your arm and then I give you a real bad concussion. So try me." he finished. The thug looked at him with wide eyes. He held his revolver so tight it was shaking. Underneath the the warframe Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" the thug asked.

"Me?" He said raising a hand and pointing at himself, propping up a sassy stance for himself. "Oh I'm just someone," he pulled the trigger, the bullet ripped through the air, through muscle and bone. The thugs arm redirected the shot as it was lifted out of the socket, causing the bullet to ricochet off the gravel and harmlessly through the air. "Who takes opportunity's presented to him."

The thug screamed as he held his shoulder, now limbless and thrashing about on the ground. Roman stepped up into the truck and kicked him in the face, rendering him into unconsciousness. He picked up the body and threw in outside. Now the only sound were crying teenagers.

"Hey, hey hey, relax everybody just remain quiet alright. I won't hurt you." albeit young adults, they were still children. He looked at the girl who was used as a leverage against him. He kneeled down and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and her shaking and sobbing stopped.

"hmph phre yugh?"

"I'm gonna remove you hood, but don' freak out. Okay dear?", she nodded her head in a 'yes' manner. He pulled off the hood, and a pool of messy orange hair spilled out. Dry blood caked her head as he took notice of her cracked horns, little antlers missing bits and chunks.

 _"Found the one that was going to Atlas. Note to self, liberate and expose more faunas labor camps."_

He tried to look into her eyes but only found two swollen black eyes to the point where he couldn't see into them. He saw the ballgag that was used to keep her silent, he removed it from her. As soon as he did, she started crying again. Leaning into him her head into the crook of his neck sobbing and stating 'thank you' over and over again. He reached behind her and ripped the cuffs off her hands. She took her newfound freedom and hugged him, pleading her gratitude for him even louder. He let her sit there.

"I can't see, who are you?" she asked as she got her breath under control.

"Don't worry about who I am, just know you're going to be safe my dear." Roman replied. "I'm gonna call the police. You'll be safe, all of you."

"Will they come back for us?" She asked with fear present in her voice.

"No, I can promise you that." He reassured her. She placed her head against his chest as she cuddled him for comfort in the awkward position.

"Why do you not have a heart beat?" She asked. Roman's eyes snapped at that.

"Okay! Well ladies and gentlemen it is time for me to go, the police will be here any second okay, now all of you need to stay here and they will take care of you. I'll be watching them so you won't have to worry about a thing." he said. He stepped out of the truck and looted on of the downed traffickers. Pulling out the downed man's scroll he dialed the emergency number, 9-1-1. The operator picked up and asked the usual question. He tossed it into the the truck near the girl. And then clear out into the now early morning, that still happened to be dark.

/*/

A few days have passed from the incident, the kids were returned to their families unharmed and the person trafficking ring was caught. Roman smiled at the results with an upturned grin. It was the second biggest thing on the news, next to him of course. The news went as far as to tie Roman to the trafficking ring. While yes he was involved with it, he wasn't involved until that night. Now with person trafficking tied to his name, he would seriously have to clean some of his men in the police department to wipe his name from that.

The sun was now settling over Vale. It was prime time for criminals to come out to play. It was an unspoken rule, one that if anyone had a bundle of thought in their brain housing group. Criminals acted at night when everyone thought they were asleep. The false safety had from the monsters in the night.

Roman sighed as he picked up his scroll. Reviewing the news once more, no details were out of place. Thirteen men critically injured arrested, eight victims recovered. Present signs of a huntsmen was there, with the damage cause to the traffickers bodies.

The huntsmen were nothing compared to the Tennos. If he wanted to, those men would have been nothing but ashes when he was done, but the deal with the other three of his family stated that they wouldn't kill anyone while operating a warframe, but maiming wasn't specified. Bringing a cigar to his lips, he pondered about what to do next.

The flame from his light brought him memories of a certain wanna be Ember.

Cinder.

He didn't trust her. There was something off about that succubus, something evil. Sure it was hypocritical to say, but when one bad person call another worse then them. Something wasn't right. He stood up and placed his hat upon his head, grabbing his cane he made for the door.

Now she had him wrapped between her fingers as well as Junior and Neo.

"Neo,I'll be heading to Junior's now." He called out. The reply he received was on his scroll.

 _Okay. I'll be there later._

/*/

It was early in the night for Junior. Patrons were entering at a steady pace, but one in particular was bothering him. Her presence brought a sense or dread to him. Something wasn't right with her. He eyed her every so often where he felt that she knew. She had barely consumed any of her drink.

It was until Roman walked in that Junior's attention shifted, only to watch him walk over to the same booth that the woman in red was sitting. As he carried his business, him and the other bartenders were filling order. His attention never shifted. Cinder smirked and Roman laughed, they chatted idly and ended when Cinder cupped his face, he kept a grip on his bat and rocket launcher hybrid. She left out of the club leaving Roman to approach him at the bar.

"You saw that?" Roman asked

"Yes, I don't like her. What does she want with all the dust in the kingdom?" Junior replied.

"Don't know," Roman started " Neo is following her, Cinderella is a paranoid as us. She's got a bullhead ready to extract me in case this next robbery goes wrong." Roman smiled.

"Neo is following her, she could take her out right now." Junior stated as a matter of fact. Roman looked at him.

"You know the deal, she's operating Titania right now. Sure she could blow a limb or two off, but that woman has connections. Half of the underground runs scared when we mention her, you only get that with me and the Brawen twins." Roman relaxed a little. "And if she is planning something big, wouldn't you want to know who she is working for?"

"A little to early in this partnership to be assuming so conspiracy, don't you think?" Junior asked with a raised eye brow.

"Sly bastard, answering my question with a question." Roman huffed out. "Okay, I'll take your boys now. Best not keep the gorgeous bitch waiting."

"Wasn't that nickname for Kela De Thaym?" Junior asked

"We killed her, Cinder is well alive." he spoke as he walked away. Junior's men followed suit. Roman left to go rob another dust store. Junior's night was just getting started when a blonde huntress-in-training kicked in his doors.

 _"What now?"_ he internally asked himself.

/*/

Roman's night just went great as he made himself back to the club. Neo already being there, he opened the door himself. A botched robbery ruined by a small red annoying runt and a huntress.

"What the hell happened here?" he stared in disbelief.

"Huntress, that's what." Junior looked at him, sitting on a pile of rubble that was once the bar top. He was holding a small ice pack against his temple. Neo was behind him rubbing his back. "You?"

"Same deal, except done in by two."

"Are you gonna bail them out?" Junior eyed him suspiciously.

"Sure. But after this meeting you claimed was so important." Roman shot at him. Junior stood up and led them to the cellar. Entering a code in the back wall, it shifted open an led them below ground even farther. Hanging his coat and hat on a coat rack he jokingly bought for Junior's business, he was not only dressed in a black shirt that held his muscular form. It was the coat that made him seem smaller.

They met around a small table, white and decorated in the middle with the Lotus' symbol. They took their respective places in a perpendicular manner, the only one missing was Kali.

"Okay what is this about?" Roman started off. Junior simply placed a packet of papers on the table and slid a packet of paper over to him. Roman started reading them.

"You can't be serious." Roman passed the papers to Neo. She stated reading them, her eyes went wide as she held a hand over her mouth. She pulled out her scroll.

 _"This better not be some sick fucking joke Hei, brother or not I will gut you."_ Neo typed. Junior held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"It's not honestly," He looked to Roman "Remember that Puma faunas Tuskon a while back."

"The white fang defector, yeah he worked for you before you set him up with his book store." Roman replied. Junior smiled.

"Well, he called me three days ago asking for transcripts to Beacon, what ever happened to her in the White Fang, she's out now." He leaned against the table "And get this, he called her family and said she _'had all the right equipment'_." The only reply was Neo inserting a magazine into her Snipetron Vandal she pulled off the wall. The males turned their heads to her.

"Lets not take anything out of context here, Neo." Roman stated, he looked back to Junior "Do you really believe it?" Roman asked, a very small presence of pleading for this not to be a lie. His face was soft.

"I don't know, but Tuskon has always been honest with me. I doubt he would lie to me, especially when it involves a defector."

 _"I still have doubts."_ Neo showed on her scroll. Junior looked to her.

"We're not dealing with Grineer or Corpus defectors where they could be trying to infiltrate us," Junior got defensive. "Besides I doubt he knows about our connection with her, the only person other than Ghira would be Sienna." Junior finished. There was a pregnant pause.

"Does Kali know?" Roman asked.

"I wanted you to know first, I don't know how to tell her." Junior said with defeat.

 _"You two were partners before we met you, I think she'll be a little upset that you didn't tell her right away. She isn't like that and you know it."_ Neo turned her scroll back to herself, erased the message and typed again _"Besides she would use Valkyr against the White Fang if something happened to Blake, which I am pretty sure did."_

"I'll send her a message tonight." Junior stated.

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Sorry about the wait, I wanted to get this chapter out there and get some more feels on the characters.**

 **You all have waited so long and deserve this. Apologies if this isn't what you wanted. I skipped the whole yellow trailer and the episode one because we all knew how that would play out. I will continue to work on this through out the days and I cant promise any release dates. I am working on this by myself.**

 **Thank you for your support.**


End file.
